Camping Escapades
by Axinite15
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal week off for Chloe and Beca, until they got roped into a camping trip. What they didn't expect was exploding cars, psycho clowns, a bored deer and a possible chicken-shark-man on the loose. But that's what happens if you go on a camping trip with Amy and Aubrey. Bechloe with some minor Amy/Aubrey.


**Disclaimer: I got the idea for this story after watching Not Going Out series 5 Episode 3 and this story is based heavily on that episode. I do not own Pitch Perfect or Not Going Out**

It _was_ supposed to be a normal week off, Chloe and Beca were sitting on the couch in Chloe and Aubrey's apartment together, Chloe was on her laptop and Beca was leaning back with her arm around the ginger girl's shoulders watching the TV, quietly enjoying each others company.

The peacefulness was interrupted by the door knocking, Beca glanced at her girlfriend and groaned in annoyance when she saw that she was firmly engrossed in whatever it was she was doing, and stood up to answer the door. Aubrey and Fat Amy walked in with smiles at the confused DJ.

"Why would you knock and get me to walk _all the way_ over here when this is your apartment and you have a key?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aubrey shrugged, "It was Amy's idea, and besides, you could do with some extra cardio." She walked past the now gaping brunet along with Fat Amy who had stopped to pat Beca on the head.

"Don't worry half pint, it'll get better." Beca scowled and slammed the door with a little too much force and walked back over to the couch, huffing as she sat back down.

"We came to get the sleeping bag Chloe." said Aubrey.

"It's in there." Chloe gestured to the bedrooms with half-heartedness, her eyes never leaving the laptop in front of her.

"I don't know why we can't just snuggle up in one." said Amy with a confused look on her face.

"Amy, we can't share _one_ sleeping bag." replied Aubrey with a sigh.

Amy shrugged, "we could go top to tail," Aubrey sighed again and rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"We're going camping this weekend." Amy said with excitement to Beca who gave a look of disgust.

"I hate camping."

Aubrey scoffed, "Of course you do, its for _real_ badasses, who like pitting their wits against Mother Nature and all she has to offer. Knowing that one mistake, or one bad decision, could mean life or death…" she finished with complete seriousness.

Beca nodded, "Where are you going?"

"Buttercup Family Campsite."

Beca raised her eyebrows sarcastically and put her hands up in fake shock.

"Back off guys, we got a badass over here!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes; "I'll get that sleeping bag…" she trailed of and walked over to the bedrooms. Beca leaned further back with a self satisfied smirk.

"Oh! Why don't you two join us this weekend?" asked Amy as she leant against the back of the couch.

"Oh you're joking right? Beca couldn't cope with camping." said Chloe with a slight laugh, returning her eyes to the screen again. Beca's eyes snapped open, she mover her arm from around the other girl's shoulders and leant forwards with her eyebrows raised.

"Why couldn't I?" she asked surprised.

"Oh come on Aubrey's right, you're not exactly as much a badass anymore are you?" she looked up from her laptop and sat up straighter.

"You what? _I_ grew up on a council estate." Beca replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh Beca that is your answer to everything," Chloe slouched back into her seat, "Why haven't you got me a Christmas present Beca? _I grew up on a council estate._ How come you don't shower everyday Beca? _I grew up on a council estate._ What's the capitol of Bulgaria Beca? _I grew up on a council estate!_"

Beca snorted and relaxed back in her seat, "yeah, well, if there's one thing they taught me, its stick to your story."

"Who did?" asked Amy.

"Everyone," she replied, "I grew up on a council estate," Chloe looked up from her screen and sent a half-hearted glare at her smug girlfriend, "anyway, I would last a lot longer on a camping trip than someone like you." she said to Chloe.

"What do you mean _someone like me_?" she asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, racist." piped in Amy, Beca rolled her eyes and looked back at Chloe.

"You wouldn't last five minutes away from your work desk with all your little gadgets, you'd never adapt to living in the great outdoors."

"I adapted a lot better than you did to living indoors." She replied, Beca's eyes widened and then narrowed in determination.

"Alright," she turned to look directly at Chloe who had done the same, "let's both go camping."

"Fine, let's do it."

"Okay, but no technology allowed. No laptops, no gizmos, no nothing."

Chloe shut her laptop and put it on the table, "suits me."

"I mean it, no gadgets _what so ever_. It's back to nature."

"Ooo lets get Bear Grills." Chloe replied sarcastically.

"No, they are defiantly not allowed," said Amy, Chloe and Beca turned to look at her questioningly, "a bear grill would be massive."

~Ax~

Two hours later they were on the highway, Beca sat up front with Aubrey driving, Chloe sat behind Beca and Amy behind Aubrey.

"I thought you hated camping." Aubrey hissed at Beca who smiled smugly.

"Well I changed my mind, besides I'd love a bit of Mother Nature. In fact she's on my MILF list." Chloe kicked the back of Beca's chair, slightly annoyed at her comment.

"Yeah well I have a bit of a problem with Mother Nature, she doesn't have flushing toilets, she smells of poo and she's covered in bugs."

Aubrey nodded, "well, you should've met Beca's mother." Beca glared out of the window, "I love the great outdoors, I learnt all about it when I was in a gang."

This peaked Beca's interest as she looked at the blonde in confusion.

"We were pretty tough girls, exploring, starting fires, helping old people-"

"Aubrey," Beca interrupted, "the Girls Scouts isn't a gang."

Aubrey huffed, "so, where exactly are you two going to be sleeping?" she asked to Chloe and Beca.

"Brought a tent." replied Beca, shrugging her shoulders innocently, Aubrey gave Chloe a pointed look through the mirror.

"Beca said I could sleep in hers."

"Stop the car!" shouted Aubrey.

Beca rolled her eyes again, "you're driving."

"Oh yeah… anyway I know what you two get up to at night back at the apartment and that's bad enough so you will not be sharing a tent that has even thinner walls." Beca groaned and hit her head against the window, muttering "cock block" under her breath.

"I brought an extra tent for you Chloe," she turned to look at Beca, "and there's only room for one, it's a _one man tent_."

"Very sexist isn't it, camping? One _man_ tent… _Guy_ ropes… _carry on camping_." Amy said to herself earning an exasperated sigh from Chloe.

"Could you pass me the sat nav Beca?" asked Aubrey, Beca shuffled through the glove box for a few minutes before sitting back with a groan.

"It's not there." Aubrey's eyes went wide as Amy's voice filled the car.

"Oh yeah, I took the sat nav out and left it back at home."

"Oh _brilliant_." moaned Aubrey.

"Well don't get tinny tits with me! Beca said the rules were 'no gadgets allowed'."

"_Oh _did she?" Aubrey threw a glare at Beca.

"I didn't mean sat navs, I meant _Office stuff_." said Beca in her defence.

"Well what's the plan now Miss no-gadgets-allowed?" asked Aubrey sarcastically.

"Well we're gonna use a map Miss tinny-tits! I'm going to get us to this campsite and have a barbeque set up before you can say 'sat navs are for losers.'"

~Ax~

"I'm sure it was at that last turn in." said Beca as she struggled to read the map in the dark, the sun had set, now it was 10 pm at night and they were parked on a country road in the middle of nowhere.

"Look give me that…" said Chloe as she reached around the seat for the map; the two struggled for a few moments before Beca pulled it back.

"Well, thanks too Beca we aren't going to find this campsite tonight are we?" Aubrey glared at Beca for the hundredth time.

"Oh great, now what?" asked Chloe as she pushed the DJ's chair _yet again_.

"Will you stop panicking? We are surrounded by countryside, we can camp anywhere."

Aubrey looked insulted, "no we can't! You have to be a minimum 100 metres from an A or B road, not on privately owned farm land or recognised archaeological sites," Beca looked at her with a bored expression, "the Camping Code of Conduct isn't just written for fun you know." she stated matter-of-fact-ly.

"Oh that's just an added bonus is it?" asked Beca with, yet another, eye roll, "alright we will go somewhere off of the beaten track. Here we go, Grinchly Woods, sounds nice."

"How do you know?" asked Chloe curiously.

"I dunno, because I've heard of it before."

"So? You've heard of eczema."

"Is that a national park?" asked Amy.

Beca ignored her and tapped Aubrey's arm, pointing forwards out of the window, Aubrey sighed and started the car once again.

~Ax~

They pulled the car up into a small open section in the forest of trees, an owl hooting in the night and a sign that read Grinchly Woods, with a child's toy doll handing off of the corner. Chloe shuddered slightly and tapped her girlfriend's shoulder gently.

"You sure about this? Those woods look a bit spooky…" Beca took her hand off her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"What's the problem? It's just a bunch of trees, trees don't hurt you." She said soothingly, trying to calm down the red head.

"That was the last thing she said officer, and then we heard 'Timbeerr.'" muttered Aubrey as she looked at the tall dark trees surrounding the car.

"Maybe you've heard of this place Beca, because it's the scene of a horrific murder, where the killer brutally dismembered his victims and the story has wedged a place into the dark parts of your mind…" Amy spoke in a haunting voice sending unnatural chills down their spines.

"Or maybe you've seen it on country file…" Aubrey said quietly.

"Well, if we had been allowed to bring along some technology, I could have googled it." Chloe said pointedly to Beca who rolled her eyes, "then again if we had been allowed to bring _guns_ I could have _shot_ myself." She muttered as she looked out of the window.

The sound of a twig snapping made all of the car's occupants jerk up in their seats.

"What was that?" asked Chloe in a quiet voice, holding both of Beca's shoulders and pinning her to the seat.

"It's just the sound of a twig breaking." answered Beca with a shrug.

"Yeah, but what stood on it to make it break?" asked Aubrey, Beca shrugged again.

"Maybe it was the sound of a neck being _broken_?" Amy gasped.

"No Amy, that's a completely different sound," said Beca as she turned in her seat to face the Aussie, "allow me to demonstrate." Chloe smiled at her sarcasm and slapped her shoulder gently.

"Right, we're finding somewhere a little less Scooby Doo." Aubrey then turned the engine back on.

"Yeah," agreed Amy, "_To manage this dramaticness I call my rep,_

_Every step stay on deck keepin bustaz in check,_

_Certified murder guide through the streets of death..."_

When she finished rapping everyone turned to look at her with a 'WTF?!' expression.

"Oh! Sorry, no, Scooby Doo. I was getting mixed up; I thought you meant Snoop Doggy Dog."

No one chose to comment as Aubrey put the car into reverse and started to drive backwards, only to make a horrible grinding sound whilst doing so.

"What's that?" asked Chloe.

"It sounds awful." agreed Beca with a frown.

"Yeah, like the scream of a man, having his _throat_ _slit_!"

"Shut up!" they all yelled at Amy.

"It's the Fan Belt I think," answered Aubrey, just then there was a clicking and the sound stopped, Aubrey sighed, "and then it snapping."

"Look, just get us out of this place and in the morning we can find a mechanic to sort it out." said Chloe.

"Okay," Aubrey moved to start the car but was interrupted by Beca.

"Erm excuse me, we don't need to find anyone. I think you'll find you have a real badass, here with you, in the car," she turned to face the front window, "right, now take off your tights."

"I'm trying to work out what's worse, saying it to my girlfriend or the girl who is practically my sister." said Aubrey with a grimace.

"Actually, I was saying it to you," Aubrey glared, "c'mon Chlo, I know you've got tights on under those jeans. Take them off and we can use them as a temporary Fan Belt." She turned back to the front, ignoring the confused looks she was getting.

"How do you know that?" asked Aubrey.

"Everyone in the world knows that."

"I mean how do you know Chloe wears tights under her jeans?" she deadpanned.

"Despite obvious reasons, everyone in the world knows that," Chloe pursed her lips as Beca winked in the mirror at her, "I saw you putting them on in your bedroom this morning," at Chloe's raised eyebrow she went to defend herself, "I couldn't help it! The door was open and the mirror was at a funny angle, by the time you had taken them out of your suitcase from under the cupboard, undone the packaging and slipped them on, it was too late to avert my gaze."

"You know, if you wanted me to strip for you, you only had to ask, you didn't have to peek in on me." Chloe said flirtatiously.

Beca winked back at her, "Careful, I might take you up on that offer when we get back home."

"Ew, ew, ew, ew! I don't need to hear that! And forget it, I'm not letting you mess with my car, we'll do what Chloe says and get an expert to look at it in the morning."

Aubrey started to reverse.

"Fine, but if you drive off now, you'll be validating your extended warranty…"

Aubrey stopped reversing.

"Right Chloe, get 'em off." Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend and started to take the tights off.

"Right, and whilst your doing that, I'm going to go check out the damage." Beca started to undo her seat belt.

"There's a torch in the glove box." said Aubrey.

"No there isn't I took that out as well," everyone stopped to look at her, "you said no electronic gadgets!" she pointed at Beca, who face palmed.

"This has got to be a wind-up." she muttered.

"Exactly, this one was battery operated!"

"Don't worry, I'll improvise." said Beca as she started searching through her rucksack under Aubrey's untrusting gaze.

"Look, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Beca looked affronted.

"Of course I know what I'm doing, I know loads about cars. Can you just pop the hood please?" she leant over the blonde girl and pressed one of the many buttons. The wind-screen-wipers started to move, she pressed another. The boot opened.

Aubrey gave her a mocking look and pressed another switch that opened the bonnet.

Beca got out of the car and walked around to the front.

"_We should find a mechanic, he will sort it out._ No Chloe, I'll sort it out, because believe it or not, I am actually intelligent. I wish people would stop treating me like an idiot." Beca then pulled out a matchstick and quickly lit it, looking over the engine, "Okay, rev it!" she called back to Aubrey who started the car.

"I can't believe I'm letting _Beca_ fix my car." complained Aubrey to the now redressing Chloe.

"Oh look, just cut her some slack, she's just trying to prove that she's the alpha female, and who knows, she might just surprise you."

A sudden burst or orange light made them all snap their eyes to the front of the car.

A few seconds later they could hear yelling as Beca ran past their windows with her arm on fire. They got out of the car quickly, Aubrey going to the cars engine to try and slap out the flames with her jacket, Chloe going to her girlfriend, who was now rolling on the floor, and trying to slap the fire out with her tights, Fat Amy was standing close to help.

~Ax~

"Well at least you kept your promise of a barbeque." Beca slowly put down the map, showing her blackened face as she glared at Aubrey.

"By the way Amy, if this sort of thing ever happens again, the correct procedure is to roll someone on the ground or cover them with a blanket. Not just blow really hard."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and tried to start the car again as Beca started to clean off her face, it made a scratchy revving sound.

"Well, the cars not going anywhere."

"Looks like we are going to have to stay in the woods after all." murmured Beca as she looked out at the trees.

"Well we could sleep in the car I suppose, certainly warmer." suggested Chloe, sending another concerned look at Beca.

"Well it is now." said Aubrey snidely.

"Have you lot gone soft? We're supposed to be on a camping trip, where's your sense of adventure?" complained Beca, rubbing the last of the black from her face.

"Actually sleeping in the car might be a bad idea, we might get deep vein thrombosis." said Aubrey.

"What's that?" asked Amy.

"It's a clotting in the arteries after sitting too long." answered Chloe.

"Oh, is that the same as jet set willy?"

"Your right, I can't spend all night in this car." Chloe said with a pointed stare at Fat Amy.

"Great, we will find a nice secluded spot, set up camp, and get this all sorted out in the morning." said Beca.

Suddenly Chloe saw some movement out of the corner of her eye.

"What was that?" she asked, leaning closer to Beca.

"What?"

"I'm sure I just saw somebody over by those trees…" she replied still looking out of her window.

"It's probably just an animal or something." said Beca in a brave voice.

"What kind of animal?" her girlfriend asked.

"I dunno what sort of animal roams around the woods at night?"

"…chicken?"

Chloe turned to look at Amy, "you don't get man sized chickens."

"You get family sized chickens." Chloe rolled her eyes but gripped Beca's shoulders even tighter.

"I'm telling you I just saw a man."

"A man _dressed_ as a chicken?"

"I am not sleeping in those woods alone." Chloe said, meeting Beca's eyes in the mirror.

"If you're nervous you can share a tent with me," she saw Aubrey raising her eyebrows, "don't raise your eyebrows at me."

"At least I've still got some."

Beca scowled.

"You'll be alright in your own tent Chloe, there's nothing there."

"Well go out into the woods and check then!"

Aubrey looked panicked for a moment then composed herself, "Beca can go, I think I'll stay here and prepare the Marshmallows for… toasting."

"Do you do any other impressions or is it just Bruce Willis in Die Hard Two?" Beca replied sarcastically.

"Go on then, I thought you said earlier we had a real badass in the car, you're not scared are you?"

Beca glanced back at Chloe's hopeful stare, "of course not," she replied, "I grew up on a council estate."

Beca then opened the door and got out of the car, Amy quickly rolled down her window.

"If it's a bear, punch it on the nose." she said.

"That's sharks." deadpanned Aubrey.

"Oh yeah…" she stuck her head back out of the window, "only punch it on the nose if it's a shark! Or a man dressed as a shark!" she shouted after her just as Beca stepped into the fog.

~Ax~

Beca was beginning to regret coming out into the forest alone with a possible chicken-shark-man on the loose, there were loads of strange sounds from animals being tossed back and forth which only added to the creepiness of this place. She heard a rustling sound and looked up to see the bush in front of her move, she carefully bent down and picked up a decently sized stick from the ground and walked slowly in the bushes direction.

Before she could get there however, a deer stepped out from behind the bush and looked at her with large eyes, Beca felt herself sag slightly in relief.

"Oh, it's you deer," it still looked at her, "what do you call a deer with no I's?" she waited a moment, "correctly spelt," The deer turned and walked away, Beca nodded slightly, "tough crowd."

She turned and threw her stick back to the floor and turned to make her way back to the car, it was then she felt a felling like someone was standing behind her, she turned her head and saw a man in a leather jacket and what looked like a clowns mask with bright red hair facing away from her, she nodded slightly and then quickly made her way behind a near-by tree.

She could hear it walking towards her before stopping, she peaked around the tree and sure enough, he was still there. So she slowly bent her knees down and slid down the tree until she could pick out a small rock and then stand back up. She then threw the rock as hard as she could in the area in front of the clown.

What she wasn't expecting to hear was the sound of someone saying "Ow!" it took her a moment to recognise it was Aubrey.

"What the hell are you doing?! I come out here to check you are okay and this is how you thank me! You're not up north now Beca, down here we still communicate with speech!"

It was then Aubrey looked up and noticed the clown standing a few metres in front of her.

"Oohhh very funny, take that off your face now Beca. I'm not joking! I've just about had enough of you today Beca, if you don't take that off now I will come over there and take it off for you!"

Beca stepped out from behind the tree and sent a small wave at the now horrified Aubrey.

"O-or you could just… keep it on?" the clown started to slowly trudge its way over to Aubrey; "it rather suits you actually." she looked at Beca, clearly telling her to get a move on and _do_ something.

"Oi! Over here! That's it, come on! I've got some photos of Charlie Karoly's wife in my pocket!"

It started to walk over to Beca.

"No, over here! That's it, no funny business," it started walking back over to her, "actually, change of plan, go back the other way."

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Oi!" it started walking back to Aubrey, "come on Beca it's your go!" she looked behind the clown, noticing that Beca had disappeared, "Beca?" she whimpered.

The clown was getting to close now so she turned around and ran back to the car, meeting up with Beca, they both ran back to the car, screaming the whole way.

~Ax~

Beca and Aubrey made it back to the car in record time, getting in and slamming the doors whilst breathing heavily.

"Lock the doors!" said Aubrey as she and Beca hurriedly locked them.

"Why?" asked Chloe, sounding frightened.

"Just lock them!" replied Beca as the two girls in the back did so.

"It wasn't a chicken was it?" asked a panicked Amy.

"There was a man," replied Beca, glancing quickly at Aubrey, "at least I think it was it was wearing a mask."

"You think it was a chicken dressed as a _man_?"

They chose to ignore her.

"What do you mean a mask?!" asked a now frantic Chloe who had Beca's shoulders in a death grip.

"It was a clown mask." she replied, Amy gasped quietly.

"Was he standing on the back of a Zebra?"

They all turned to look at her, "No," answered Aubrey.

"The last one I saw was, and when he fell off everyone just laughed. But I cried, especially when the ambulance that picked him up fell apart."

"What was he doing?" asked Chloe.

"Throwing eggs at people,"

"The clown in the woods!" she shouted at Amy.

"I don't know, we ran off," replied Aubrey.

"Oh God…" muttered Chloe, rocking backwards and forwards in her seat, "do you think he's a psychopath?"

"Of course he's not," said Beca confidently, "I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation."

"Yeah," said Amy, "perhaps he's lost, maybe he was shot out of a cannon?" they all looked at her in exasperation.

"Well, whoever he is, he's out there." Aubrey's statement was followed by a sudden flash of thunder and lightning.

"We've got to get out of here!" cried Chloe.

"How can we?" asked Beca, "We're in the middle of nowhere and the cars not working."

"I saw a film recently called Road Kill, about loads of collage kids who broke down in the desert in the campervan. They all decided to leave the vehicle, and you know what happened? One by one they were eaten by a family of inbred cannibals!" Aubrey stared to get hysterical.

"Well thanks for that!" Beca's sarcasm had come back, "hey I'm thinking of having a nightmare later, I was running out of ideas I'll try and work that one in!"

Audrey gasped, "Oh God it's always the pretty ones they get first!" Beca rolled her eyes.

"I saw a film about people that broke down in a car and they stayed exactly where they were, and they didn't get killed. In fact, it was the car that led them to safety."

Chloe looked to Amy with hopefulness, "What film was that?"

"Herby Goes Bananas."

"Look, we're staying put, keeping the doors locked, and we will find help in the morning. We'll take it in turns to keep look out." said Beca, putting a hand on the one on her shoulder.

"And who put you in charge? If it wasn't for your stupid 'no gadgets allowed' policy, the police would be here by now." Aubrey bit out.

"I hope you're not blaming me for this! It was you who started shouting at Coco the bloody psychopath!"

"I thought you said he _wasn't_ a psychopath?!"

"Well he wasn't at first but Aubrey has a way of bringing out the worst in people!"

"It could be worse; we could be at Milton Keynes!"

"What?" asked an annoyed Aubrey.

"You said Milton Keynes was full of psychopaths." Aubrey groaned.

"_Cycle paths_!"

Amy cringed and mouthed 'ohhh' to nobody in particular.

~Ax~

It was Beca's turn to keep watch in the car, she and Amy had swapped seats and now she sat next to her sleeping girlfriend who was snuggled into her side as she and the other two in the car slept soundly.

A sudden flash of lightning made her jump slightly and then roll her eyes at her self, she looked at the front of the car.

"Aubrey, Aubrey are you awake?" she whispered, she snored lightly in response. Beca glanced around the car before leaning forwards and flicking Aubrey on the ear and leaning back in her seat.

Aubrey shuffled around and muttered "Thank you Lord Sugar… please, call me Margret…"

Beca sighed in relief and looked over at her girlfriend; quickly blowing on her face before facing the other way, when she saw that she didn't awaken she blew on her face again.

"I know you're used to inflating the women in your life, but please don't do it to me," Chloe's eyes opened and she rose an eyebrow at the other girl, "do you think he's gone?" she asked hopefully, snuggling further into Beca's side.

"I hope so, but if he hasn't don't worry," she replied, looking seriously into the other girls eyes, "I'll look after you. And like I say, when we do find a proper campsite, if you're still nervous, you can always sleep in my tent."

"She'll be fine."

Beca glared at the front of the car, "I thought you were asleep?"

"You were hoping I was asleep." was Aubrey's reply.

"No, I was hoping you were in a coma." Beca deadpanned, Chloe tapped her arm to get her attention.

"I thought it was really brave of you to go out there on your own."

"It's nothing; going into those woods was just natural instinct."

"It's the one advantage of being brought up by a family of Gibbons." Beca kicked the back of Aubrey's chair and turned back to the red head.

"Sometimes in life, you've got to forget about your own safety and just protect those around you." Chloe nodded and turned to look out her window, as did Beca.

Lightning flashed again as she did and the face of the clown standing face to face just outside her window was lit up.

Beca's eyes widened as she stared back at the clown, temporarily frozen.

"If you're looking for the pretty one," she said in a hushed voice, "she's at the front."

She slowly turned her head to the front of the car and tried to ignore the clown right next to her face.

"Chloe, you know when there's a fire, you're supposed to say Mr. Sans is in the building, so nobody panics."

"Yeah," she replied, still looking out of her window.

"Well Mr. Chuckles has just popped up to say hello."

"Ow, you and your disgusting euphemisms! If you don't stop trying it on with Ch-" Aubrey had turned to look at Beca, as had Chloe and they all screamed at the same time in horror at the clown standing outside the window. They stopped when it stood and walked away.

"Arrgghh!" screamed the now awake Amy, which caused them all to scream again in shock.

"Sorry I was dreaming I was in Australia, there must've been a bit of a delay!"

They were all breathing deeply, "It's gone!" gasped out Chloe.

"Are you sure?!" asked Aubrey.

"I think so…." She replied, turning to look out of her window when lightning flashed; she was met face to face with a different clown, this one with purple hair. They all screamed again,

"Oh my god there's two of them! What do you want you red nosed, grinning, bald headed basterds?!" Chloe shouted over the others screaming.

"I think we should all calm down, their clowns, they're probably just after the tents." suggested Amy. They were all breathing deeply when Chloe's horrified whisper reached their ears,

"Its not just a couple of clowns I'm afraid…" they all looked forwards and saw the same two clowns along with three other people all in creepy masks.

"What the Hells going on?" asked Beca in a disbelieving voice.

"I don't know, but something tells me we're in big trouble." said Aubrey.

There was a stir of movement in the crowd of masked people as another person joined them, this one wearing a Batman mask.

"Oh thank God it's Batman!" Amy said in relief that was short lived as they all started to move towards the car.

"They're coming!"

"Oh my God they're gonna kill us!" Chloe sobbed.

"Quick, in the glove box!" Aubrey said to Amy.

She glanced down at the compartment in front of her, "We'll never fit in there!"

"There's a camping knife!" Aubrey replied, looking out of the window nervously, she failed to see Amy's face as her eyes widened.

"Oh…"

Aubrey looked at her disbelievingly, "Please tell me you didn't leave _that_ at home!"

"Well it _is_ a gadget."

"No it isn't!"

"Well Inspector gadget had one in his thumb."

"Look Amy, I love you to bits, but it has to be said. Sometimes, you are an_ absolute_ idiot."

"Oh yeah and what were you gonna do with a knife Posh Tits?! Offer to slice the cheese, or take the foil of the bloody Chardinea?!"

A phone ringing broke the awkward silence in the car, and the people on the outside all ran as soon as they heard it, the people in the car all looked at Amy who bit her lip and answered her phone, ignoring all of the shocked and annoyed looks she was getting.

"Oh hi Mom, yeah having a lovely time, thanks. Yeah well the weathers not _too great_ and Aubrey's car broke down… Oh, yeah! And the car's been surrounded by a load of nutters. But its not that bad, they've gone with a light hearted theme," she smiled, "helloo? Hello?" she checked her phone again, "oh I lost signal," she looked around at the faces of the others in the car who all looked pretty miffed, "what?"

"You've had that all this time?" Beca asked in an unnervingly calm voice.

"Oh I see! Sorry, I guess it sort of is a bit of a gadget isn't it? I'll turn it off." Aubrey quickly snatched it out of her hands and held it up.

"It's no good the receptions gone, someone's gonna have to get out of the car and try to get the signal back so we can call the Police."

"I'll go," Amy offered.

"No, if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself, especially after my outburst. You mean the world to me. Beca you go," She leant back and held it in Beca's face, she looked at it with narrowed eyes, "c'mon, you keep telling us how much of a badass you are, now's your chance to prove it!" Beca glanced at Chloe and with one look in her eyes, she was done for.

"Unlock the door," she took the phone off of Aubrey, "it's time for Batman, to meet the Joker." She turned to open the door, hitting her face off the window when it didn't open; "Could you take the child locks off Aubrey?" she rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

When she was standing, she looked around wearily for anything moving in the surrounding bushes or trees, getting the phone out and moving it about to try and find some signal.

She heard the sound of a window being rolled down and glanced back to see Aubrey stick her head out of the gap.

"Tell the Police to get here as soon as they can."

"Oh thanks for that, I was thinking of asking them to take the scenic route," she looked around worriedly, "listen, if anything happens, you know, like if they come back and start attacking me, do you _promise_ to get out of the car and-" she looked back and saw that the window was now up and Aubrey was pretending she couldn't hear her.

"Good luck!" she shouted through the window with thumbs up, locking her door afterwards.

Beca walked around the front of the car, noticing that she got a flicker of signal the higher she stretched her arm, so she stepped back and started to clime up the front of the car and onto all the camping equipment on the roof.

"Oi I just had this Turtle Waxed!" Aubrey shouted through the window.

Beca stretched up high and was finally given a bar of signal.

"Yes," she sighed in happiness, which soon changed when she saw movement in the bushes. She looked around and saw that even more masked people had come now and they all started walking towards the car. Beca swallowed her scream and lay down of the camping equipment, hoping that they hadn't seen her. The masked people all looked down into the windows when the sound of the phone ringing made them all freeze and look up.

Beca looked down at the caller i.d that read 'Mom' and slowly brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, very much aware of the people around the car probably looking at her right now, "you must be Fat Amy's mom. No, she's a bit busy at the moment. Alright I'll let her know. Yeah, she loves that one doesn't she? Bye," she hung up the phone.

"Amy," she called out.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Herby Rides Again is on at half 10 tomorrow night on ITV4,"

"Oh brilliant, thank you!"

Beca sat up and looked at all the people staring at her, smiling down at the clown that had started it all, "Hello," she said to it politely.

"Beca… do something!" Chloe whisper yelled at her.

"Chloe, there's something you should know about me, something I've never told anyone before…"

"What is it?"

"I never really grew up on a council estate!" before she could reply Beca stood up and yelled at the clown before jumping off of the cars roof and landing directly on top of it, leaning over the clown she started to slap it any where she could reach.

"Come on then Ronald MacDonald, I'll have a happy meal with fries you great big ginger haired freak! And do you want some?! I'll rip your bloody face off!" she grabbed the mask and pulled it off, to reveal, to her shock, an old man.

She stopped slapping him as the others came out of the car as well, she pinched his cheek,

"Is that another mask?" he slapped her hand away.

"What the Hell are you doing, you lunatic!"

"What's going on?" asked the confused Beca.

"We were going to ask you lot the same question," He replied, "when are you lot going to start Dogging?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"What do you mean _Dogging_?"

"It's when people watch other people in cars having-"

"I know what it means." Beca swiftly interrupted Chloe to avoid further embarrassment.

"I don't," Chloe leaned in to whisper in Amy's ear, she looked disgusted, "what, with actual dogs?!"

Beca rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at the old man.

"We saw the young lady taking her stockings off in the car, and you have been here all night in a very well known dogging site, for those in the know anyway."

A look of understanding came across Beca's face, "Oh yeah, Grinchley Woods… _That's_ why I've heard of it," she looked back and saw Chloe giving her a disapproving look, "I saw a documentary of it on TV, part of Channel 4's Dogging night."

~Ax~

Chloe and Beca sat in the tent the next night, drinking coffee and lying on their sleeping bags.

"God that was a weird last night wasn't it? Who would've thought all those superheroes were Doggers." Chloe mused.

"Good job Cat Woman wasn't there, they would have torn her apart." said Beca, sipping at her coffee.

"Anyway well done, I thought you were very brave."

"Well, just because a man is in his seventies doesn't mean you can let him intimidate you."

Chloe smiled and leaned towards her, "I take it back; you are a, sort of badass."

Beca smiled triumphantly.

"You know I could get used to this camping malarkey…" said Chloe thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should make it a regular thing?"

"As long as we can always come to this campsite, the facilities are great."

Beca laughed and leaning to place a quick kiss on her lips,

"You know, I seem to remember you promising me something back when we were in the car." she said, winking at the now grinning girl besides her.

"Well it's a bit cramped in here don't you think?"

"No matter," Beca unzipped the tent and got out; followed by Chloe, "we could always do it out here…" she trailed off with a smirk.

"Now I don't think Aubrey would like that, these couches are new."

"Let's just go to your room then shall we?" Beca then swept the giggling Chloe off of her feet and carried her to the bedroom in the apartment, kicking the door closed with her foot as she went.

**A/N: This is the first story I have written so I would appreciate any constructive criticism, Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
